Una Decada Amandote
by tel-yuu
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de una decada Amandose.
1. Parte 1

**Advertencia:**

Ya hemos pasado la primera década del siglo XXI. Si, es increíble. =D ¿Qué estabais haciendo hace una década? XDD Yo si me acuerdo. Maldiciendo a la gente que iba conmigo a clase. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace nada, con el cambio de año y un programa de la televisión que daban los acontecimientos más destacados de la década.

Disfrutad con la historia. Va ser muy random XDD

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Una Decada Amandote - Parte 1**

Sus labios se unían una y otra vez. Sus corazones iban acompasados como sus respiraciones. Se escondían de los ojos de los demás. Nadie sospechaba de ellos. No lo comprenderían.

Él era el chico más guapo, inteligente y popular de toda la escuela. También era el delegado del curso. Todas las chicas iban tras él. Lo idolatraban. Las ignoraba. Pasaba de ellas. No le interesaba ninguna de ellas. Solo estaba cegado en sus estudios y deportes.

Ella era la chica más normal del mundo. No llamaba mucho la atención, porque ella no quería. Prefería mantenerse alejada. Era un bicho raro para algunos de clase, para su grupo de conocidos era todo lo contrario. La gente de la escuela la estresaba. Ambos cursaban el último año.

Ahora estaba allí, saboreando los últimos minutos del recreo. Se separaron exhaustos. Sin dejar de mirarse fijamente. Él le acaricio la mejilla. Ella bajo la mirada algo avergonzada. Él le alzo la barbilla. Quería seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos. Tenía ganas de volver a besarla. Esa era su intención, pero ella se lo impidió. Aunque quisiera. Ella miro el reloj y se puso nerviosa.

-Debo irme.- se coloco bien el uniforme- y a ti te van a venir a buscar.

-Me da igual.- la agarro de la cintura.- tengo privilegios.

-Yo no.- Se desanimo y se soltó de él. – Ho acabamos una cosa y es urgente.- se alejo un poco.

-¡Espera!- la agarro de la mano.- Recuerda nuestro trato.

-Si lo recuerdo a la perfección.- sonríe.- En clase como si no fuéramos nada.- repitió como un lorito y le saco la lengua.- Nos vemos en clase.

Soltó su mano y la vio alejarse de su campo visual. Suspiro. Se paso la mano por el pelo, para peinarse un poco. También hizo lo mismo, colocarse bien el uniforme. Se metió las manos al bolsillo y encamino su paso hacia el edificio. Las chiquillas, que estaban haciendo gimnasia, pegaron grititos en cuanto lo vieron pasar. Sonrió pasa sus adentros, pero las ignoro. Entonces unos compañeros de clase llegaron a su altura. Lo buscaban. Se encogió de hombros al verlos. Estos le llevaron a rastras a su última reunión.

El timbre sonó. Los alumnos de la escuela salieron corriendo: unos hacia la salida y una mayoría a los autobuses o lo perderían. Los autobuses empezaron su ruta larga y duradera. Ella adquirió la posición. Estaba cansada. Había tenido n día dura. Al final acabaron el proyecto. Como se bajaba en la última parada, cerró los ojos.

La gente iba bajando hasta que quedo medio vacío. Él también iba en el mismo autobús. Unos asientos más atrás. Vio la oportunidad perfecta. Nadie estaba atento en nada. Cada uno en lo suyo: dormidos o hablando entre ellos. Se cambio al asiento a lado de ella. La encontró dormida. Su cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y con los brazos cruzados. Tan hermosa. Tentador. Se mordió el labio inferior. Puso suavemente la mano en la altura de la rodilla de ella. No se despertó. Cambio su posición, apoyando su cabeza ene l hombro de él. Seguí subiendo la mano por debajo de la falda. Empezó a despertarse. Movió un poco las piernas y paro la mano intrusa.

- Estamos llegando.- dijo adormilada.- Quita esa mano de ahí.- bostezo y le miro.- Nos pueden ver.

-No, no nos ven Bella Durmiente.- se acerco mas a ella y subió más la mano.- Además hay trafico.- La iba besar. Le corto la intención.

-Mentiroso.- Señalo al semáforo.- Se ha puesto verde.

-Hay tiempo. –Le dio un pequeño beso.- Solo quedan dos paradas.

El autobús se paro.

-¡Chicos última parada!- Grito el conductor desde su puesto.

-¡Ja!- ella se levanto y agarro su pequeña mochila.- Dos paradas.- Le dio una patadita.- ¡Vamos!

El cogió su cartera y bajo el primer del autobús. Ella tras él Un grupo reducido de chicas del autobús esperaban con ansias a que bajara. Rieron al verlo bajar.

-¡Hasta mañana Kakashi sama!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas y rieron como tontas.

Esperaron un rato a que desaparecieran las chicas. Ella se sentó en el banco a atarse el zapato. Él se apoyo en la farola. Intentaban disimular. Perdieron de vista al grupo. Se quitaron un peso de encima. Ella se levanto como si nada. Miro a ambos lados y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. Él cogió su mano. Cruzaron la calle muy juntitos. La acompañaba a casa como otras tantas veces.

- Mmm, Amida.- Soltó su mano y paso el brazo sobre los hombros de ella.- ¿Cómo es tu vestido?

-¿El de mañana? – Le pregunto sorprendida.- Uno normalito. Nada del otro mundo.

-¡Qué pena no verlo antes! – Lo dijo tristón.- ¿Irán tus padres?

-No.- Negó con la cabeza.- Ira mi padrino,- Puso cara de asco.- Jiraiya. Lo grabara todo en video. ¡Qué trauma!- Hincho los mofletes.- Luego cojera ideas pasa su libro.

-¿Jiraiya? ¿Libros? Me resulta familiar. – Se divertía.- Creo tener algo…

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Grito. Se puso roja como un tomate. Sabía sus medias intenciones. Menos mal que en la calle no transitaba mucha gente a esas horas.- Tú… Tu…- Se separo de él asqueada.- ¡Tú los has leído!

-No grites tan alto.- Le tapo la boca. Miro a su alrededor alarmado.- Los vecinos pueden oírnos.- Quito la mano.

-No hay nadie en las casas.- señalo a su derecha.- y yo llegue a mi destino. Le da un besito en la mejilla.- No vemos mañana. No llegues tarde a la parada o le diré al conductor que arranque sin ti.- Le amenazo bromeando.

-Jaja Vale.- Sonrió a medio lado.- Hasta mañana sosa.

Amida se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta y le saco la lengua. Entro en la casa. No había nadie. Sus padres estaban de viaje. La casa para ella sola. Subió las escaleras con pereza. Se descolgó la mochila. La llevo a trastrás. Parecía pesar un quintal. Llego a su habitación. Tiro la mochila y los zapatos a un rincón. Se lanzo a la cama abrazándose a la almohada. Se quedo otra vez dormida. Despertó unas horas más tarde. La luz del sol se había ido. Estaba a oscuras. Busco el interruptor de la lámpara, la encontró y encendió. Miro el despertador. Bostezo. Se incorporo. Estiro los brazo muy alto. Suspiro. Corrió la cortina y empezó a desvestirse. Coloco el uniforme en su sitio por última vez. Ando hasta el baño y se aseo. Regreso a su habitación. Se encontró con una sorpresa. La cortina un poco corrida y la ventana igual. Se miro. Aun no se había puesto el pijama. Revolvió todo el armario. No lo encontró. Bufo de rabia. Comprobó si lo había dejado bajo la almohada. Nada. Le daban ganas de gritar y romper algo. Luego recordó. Lo echo a lavar a la lavadora esa misma mañana.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Entro alguien en casa sin llamar.- ¡Traigo una cosa de la tintorería!

-¡Ahora bajo Jiraiya!- Grito desde la puerta de su habitación.

Corrió hacia la cómoda y saco el primero que encontró. Uno de tirantes de color rosa y pantalones anchos. Se los puso rápido. Salió volando hacia el salón. Encontró a su padrino sosteniendo un portatrajes y ocultando algo. No sabía donde colgarlo. La recibió con una grata sonrisa.

-Ya estoy.- Entro a la sala muy tranquila.- ¡Mi vestido!- revoloteo frente al gran hombre.- ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!

-¡Calma chiquilla!- Alejaba el portatrajes de ella.- También traigo esto.- Se aparto. Era Kakashi con algunos rasguños.- Me lo he encontrado colgado como un mono. – Le entrega el portatrajes. – Toma esto que he quedado.- Dirige la vista al chico.- ¡Y tu, cómo la hagas algo…

-vamos, vamos. – Lo empujaba hacia la puerta.- Yo me encargo de él.

-Valeee. Lo capto.- Sale de la casa.- Mañana estaré en primera fila. Ju ju.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despedía con una sonrisa y cerro de golpe la entrada. Volvió al salón. - ¿Qué hacías en mi ventana?

-Nada.- Desvió la mirada.- Venia a buscar mi beso de Buenas Noches.

-Fantasma.- Desapareció con el portatrajes.- Voy dejar esto.- Decía desde algún lugar.- Ven.

Kakashi siguió la voz. Subió las escaleras con miedo. No estaba seguro. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecía otra persona allí. Vio luz en una de las habitaciones. Se quedo en el umbral temeroso. Su plan estaba saliendo bien. Si entraba, le enseñaría el vestido. Así mañana escogería la corbata adecuada para ir a juego con ella, pero primero debía hablar con ella.

-Amida, tenemos que hablar – Dijo muy serio- es sobre mañana.

-¿Mañana? – Dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Colocando los zapatos junto el portatrajes.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo he estado pensando toda la tarde.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo.- Olvida nuestro trato.- Empezó a juguetear con uno de sus tirantes.- Mañana sentémonos juntos. Entremos agarrados de la mano. Dejemos de escondernos. ¿No crees?

-Si,- Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.- pero el trato era tuyo, no mío y a mí me van acosar a preguntas.

-Mientras estrés a mi lado, - La estrecho mas contra sus brazos- no lo harán. Solo pegan grititos al verme.- Introdujo su mano bajo la camiseta de Amida.- Se mantiene alejadas.- Alcanzo el broche de su sostén.- En cierto modo me tienen miedo.

-O ven el perfecto novio que sus madres desean. Ja ja.- Se rio. -Baja esa mano.- Se puso tensa.- Hoy necesito dormir.

-¿Ven eso?.- Fingió sorprenderse. No la hizo caso.- Yo no quiero una mujer florero y que se aproveche de mi fortuna.- Acaricio su espalda.- Yo quiero alguien como tú. Yo te quiero a ti.

-¿Sí?- Se ilusiono. Estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.- Me tienes a mi.- Se pego mas a él.- Te quiero.

Se fundieron en un beso. El más sincero que hayan tenido. Al final Kakashi tuvo su beso de Buenas Noches. Duro poco, pero pareció eterno. Hablaron un rato mas sobre mañana. No, no le enseño el vestido. Aunque le insistió. Se hizo tarde. Amida lo acompaño hasta la entrada y se despidieron con otro beso. Uno de los suyos. Cerró la puerta con llave y se marcho a dormir.

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...

PD: Si veis cosas raras, es que he vuelto hablar en mi idioma XD El teleriano y todos pecamos de tildes.


	2. Parte 2

**Advertencia:**

Ya hemos pasado la primera década del siglo XXI. Si, es increíble. =D ¿Qué estabais haciendo hace una década? XDD Yo si me acuerdo. Maldiciendo a la gente que iba conmigo a clase. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace nada, con el cambio de año y un programa de la televisión que daban los acontecimientos más destacados de la década.

Disfrutad con la historia. Va ser muy random XDD

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Una Decada Amandote - Parte 2**

El despertador sonó ruidosamente. Le metió un porrazo y siguió durmiendo. Alguien entro a su cuarto, le zarandeo murmurando algo y por ultimo corrieron las cortinas. La luz del sol le daba en la cara. No tuvo más remedio. Se levanto a regañadientes. Quería dormir más. Miro el despertador. Se quedo de piedra. Iba llegar tarde. No tenía tiempo para entretenerse. Se aseo y se vistió a velocidad luz. Bajo a la cocina y se comió una tostada.

-Llego tarde.- dijo masticando a su padre.- Hasta luego.

-Estaré a… - Le corto la frase, porque ya se había marchado

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Hoy no era su día. Se lo advirtió ayer. Pero no le iba hacer eso. Estaba a medio vestir. No andaba cerca de la parada. Se escuchaban las risitas de las chicas y los gruñidos de los chicos. Se escondió a arreglarse un poco. Estaba hecho un desastre. Se metió la camisa por dentro del pantalón. Se hizo la corbata. Se abrocho la chaqueta. Peino un poco su pelo. Apareció tranquilo ante los demás, como si hubiera llegado a la hora justa. Se apoyo en su farola mostrando indiferencia al grupo de chicos. Quedaban veinte minutos. Suspiro. Le eran eternos. Miro de reojo a un lado a donde los demás. Los veía nerviosos a todos. Se notaba que a ellos les iban entregar las notas. Sintió a un pequeño tirón de manga. Olía a su perfume. Sabía quien era. Al verla quedo impresionado. Estaba radiante. Un ángel caído del cielo ante sus ojos. Se quedo sin respiración y sin habla. Amida le zarandeo varias veces. Estaba a punto de darle un bofetón para que volviera pisar tierra. El autobús había llegado. Se sentaron juntos. Todo el autobús empezó a murmurar. Entraron a la escuela agarrados de la mano. Ahí sucedió lo peor. Por donde pasaban, las chicas gritaban o lloraban. Sus compañeros de curso se quedaron a cuadros. No les encajaba nada y empezaron a investigar. No se lo creían. Colocaron las últimas cosas para la ceremonia de clausura. Las horas pasaron rápido. Los rumores se gritaban de un lado a otro. En ningún momento se separaron. Hasta el inicio de la ceremonia. Debían sentarse en sitios diferentes. El director tras el atril daba su último discurso. El más largo y repetitivo del año.

-Amida,- Le susurro su amiga sentada a su izquierda.- tengo una curiosidad. ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habéis ocultado?- La acoso a preguntas.

-Porque contigo todo el colegio se habría enterado y yo ya estaría muerta.- Le dijo en voz baja.- La segunda pregunta que te la conteste él.- Señalo una filas más adelante donde estaba Kakashi.- y deja las preguntas, anko. No hay ganas.

-Jo.- se quejo y no volvió a preguntar nada.

La ceremonia acabo sin sobresaltos. Paso con tranquilidad. Menos en una parte, cuando Kakashi fue a recoger su diploma. Un grupo de chicas de cursos interiores rompieron a llorar y gritaron: "No te marches". Los padres presentes se rieron. Pero todo lo demás salió perfecto.

Amida fue a saludar a su padrino y a sus padres que habían regresado de su viaje. Los abrazo fuerte y se saco un par de fotos. Junto a ellos estaba también el padre de Kakashi. Por una extraña razón se conocían. No hicieron preguntes raras, ni nada por el estilo. Sus padres cerraron el círculo de repente, dejándolos fuera de la conversación. Cuchicheaban entre ellos. Mientras tanto Jiraiya se acerco a Kakashi y lo abrazo. A su vez le metió una cosa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Te será útil dentro de unas horas.- Le susurro al oído y se separo de él riéndose.

Kakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo confundido. Eran unas llaves. No las saco. Se acerco a Amida con pensamientos oscuros. Capto la indirecta de Jiraiya.

-Mira que me ha dado tu padrino- Le abre el bolsillo y luego le pregunta tan inocentón.- ¿Pero para qué?

-¿Unas llaves?- Miro bien.- son del hotel de la fiesta.- rio- Por eso me ha dado esto.- Le enseña el contenido de su bolsito.- No sé como lo metió ahí.

-Mmm.…- La mira a los ojos.- Me dio ideas.- Sonrió de forma rara.

-Pervertido.- Le acuso en voz baja.- Vamos. Nos están esperando.

La noche llego y la fiesta seguía. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Todos allí estaban algo chisposos, unos más que otros. La gran mayoría estaban esparcidos por todo el hotel., Unos bailando, otros seguían bebiendo, charlando y una minoría se habían escapado.

Parecía mentira habían pasado cinco años. Amida llevaba sus zapatos de tacón en la mano. Estaba agotada y le dolían los pies a horrores. No iba sola. Lo acompañaba un alegre Kakashi. La incordiaba un poco y se chocaba con todo: plantas, lámparas, alfombras… Se había tomado más de cuatro copas. Ahora lo llevaba a rastras. No faltaba mucho. Doblaron la esquina y llegaron a la puerta, pero Amida no llevaba las llaves sino Kakashi. Este no se las iba entregar por las buenas. Quería un beso por ella. No le hizo gracia. Le agarro de la oreja y tiro fuerte. Le tenía domado como ella siempre dice. Le quito la alegría del cuerpo y le entrego las llaves.

Abrió la puerta con éxito. Salto de alegría. Empujo a Kakashi hacia el interior de la habitación. Tropezó con la alfombra y cayó sobre un sillón. Al cerrar se vio apresada por unos brazos. Se había incorporado rápido. La pillo desprevenida. Del susto se le cayeron las llaves y los zapatos. La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. La sostuvo así por unos segundos antes de dejarla. No. Se vengó tan alegre. Eso creía él. Su alegría duro poco. Se desequilibro cayendo ambos en la cama.

-¿Qué tal señora Hatake?- Pregunto con voz burlona.

-Mejor que tú.- sonrió.- Y sigo manteniendo mi apellido.

-¡Oh! Ahora me entero.- Fingió ponerse triste.- Jeje.- Cambio de expresión rápidamente.- ¿Te ayudo a quitarte esto?- Tiraba del vestido.

-¡Espera! ¡No tires bestia!- Le dio un manotazo.- No me lo rompas.- Le da un beso en al frente.- Espérame.

-Te esperare. Juju- Se arranco la ropa y deshizo la cama.- Van rápido.

Rio al verle hacer eso. Entro al cuarto de baño. Uso el espejo para ver donde estaba el cierre del vestido. Lo alcanzo. Bajo la cremallera y respiro. Aquel vestido le oprimía el pecho. La culpa la tenía su madre por elegírselo. Miro su sortija. Se quedo embobada. Era hermoso. Ella misma lo eligió. En ese momento le recordó una escena de una película. Si, cuando Gollum mira con deseo el anillo. Desterró esa imagen de su mente. Sonrió. Ahora era suyo.

Salió al cuarto en ropa interior. Colgó su vestido en una percha dentro del armario. Al darse la vuelta se fijo en una cosa. Kakashi se había quedado dormido. Se veía tan lindo. Le daban ganas de achucharlo como un osito de peluche. Se subió a la cama y gateo hasta él. Le dio otro besito, uno de buenas noches. Le arropo bien y se acurruco junto a él. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Dormido la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero - dijo adormilado.- mucho.

-¡Sssh! Duerme.- Acaricio su pecho.- Yo también te quiero.

Cerró los ojos poco a poco. El sueño y el cansancio vencieron…

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba inquieta. Algo martirizaba su sueño. Cayó al suelo de tanta vuelta. Además se le enrollo la sabana entre las piernas. Cabreada se deshizo de las sabanas. Se levanto y se palpo el trasero. Le dolía por la caída. Iba decirle una cosa a Kakashi, pero este se había marchado ya a trabajar muy pronto. Tan solo eran las siete de la mañana y sin despedirse. Puso morritos, cruzo los brazos y se sentó en la cama. Parecía una niña pequeña a punto de tener una pataleta. Respiro profundamente. El reloj sonó repentinamente. Lo cogió con rabia y lo estampo contra la pared. Ya compraría otro a la tarde hizo la cama refunfuñando. Coloco los cojines de mala gana. No le gustaban. Los acuchillaría. ¿Quién demonios le mandaría comprarlos? Lo recodo. Fue su marido.

Abrió la puerta del vestidor. Tenía la ropa preparada desde la noche anterior. E vistió una falda azul oscura y una camisa blanca. Vestida para ir a la oficina. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Desayuno poca cosa. No tenía mucha hambre. Agarro el abrigo negro, el bolso y las llaves. Salió a la calle con prisa o perdería el autobús. Su jefe la mataría, si llegaba tarde. Aun recordaba la última vez. Meno más que llego a la hora.

Subía en el ascensor. Retorcía el asa del bolso. El cubículo olía a sudor. Podían perfumar un poco el lugar. No se podía respirar. El ansiado numero del piso se marco en el contador. Las puertas se abrieron. Un gran número de empleados salieron de estampida a sus puestos de trabajo. Amida se acerco a la recepción del piso. La recepcionista le entro unos sobres.

-¡Ah! – se acordó la recepcionista. El jefe la busca por un problema en su ordenador.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Y esos gandules de ahí?- Señalo cabreada a los técnicos, sus subordinados.- Son Técnicos cualificados. Yo no tengo porque hacer su trabajo.

-No lo sé señorita.- Se encogió de hombros.- No ha dicho nada de ellos. Solo la busca a usted.

-Está bien.- Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en mostrador junto al bolso y las cartas. – Cuida esto. No tardare mucho...

Encamino su paso hacia el despacho del jefe. Los trabajadores de esa zona huyeron despavoridos. Su aura maligna se impregno por toda la oficina. Todos la temían a ciertas horas de la mañana. Se solía levantar con el pie equivocado. No se atrevían ni a saludarla o serian fulminado por su mirada. Llego a la puerta del despacho. Su secretario le impidió el paso.

-Espere un momento.- Le decía sin mirarla. Cogió el teléfono.- Seño acaba de llegar. ¿La hago pasar?- Atendía al emisor del otro lado de la línea.- Vale. Muy bien.- Alzo la vista.- Puede pasar señorita.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y se cerró tras ella. Escucho como unos cierres hacían clic. Estaban encerrados. El jefe la esperaba muy serio desde su mesa. Su mirada y temible dura la hizo temblar. La hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Dio unos pasos prudentes hacia allí. Mantenía las distancias y evitaba no mirarle. Se sabía muy bien los rumores sobre él. Tenía locas a todas las empleadas de la empresa. Ninguna se resistía su encantos, pero todas ellas envidiaban a la mujer que lo cazo. Ella no era como ellas. Se resistía a sus encantos.

-No seas tonta acércate mas.- Le indicaba donde, su regazo. Ella obedeció. No debía enfadarlo.- Muy bien.- Ella se agarro a la falda. Él puso una mano sobre las suyas. No tengas miedo. No va pasar nada, si tú no quieres.- Le susurro al oído.

-Señor.- le tembló la voz.- ¿Por qué me ha hecho llamar?- Miro de reojo y luego a la pantalla del ordenador.- A su ordenador no le pasa nada.

-No,- Le retiro el pelo hacia un lado y deposito un beso en el cuelo.- no le pasa nada.

-Entonces, - apretó más las manos.- ¿Qué sucede, señor? – Se comportaba muy sumisa.- Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Mmm…- La olio.- Nada. Solo quería acaparte.- Deslizo su otra mano por debajo de su falda.- Tus técnicos están haciendo TÚ trabajo.

-¡Aaah!- al fin le miro a los ojos.- Son los privilegios de ser la amante del jefe.

-Jaja.- Le hizo gracia el comentario.- Ese anillo.- Dejo de reír bruscamente.- ¿Qué diría tu marido, si se entera que tienes amante?

-No lo sé.- soltó las mano de la falda y le tiro de los mofletes.- A esa pregunta deberas contestar tú,- le dio un pequeño besito en los labios- CARIÑO.- Le coloco bien la corbata con intención de ahogarle.- Quita esa mano de ahí.

-¡Jo!- Se quejo- ¡Me gustaba este juego!- Exclamo molesto, pero siguió deslizando su manita.- Tengo una venganza pendiente.

-Sigues con eso,- Le pellizco en la mano intrusa.- Mira, eres un pesado.- Se levanto.- Llevas así cuatro meses.- Se alejo hacia la puerta.- Olvídalo ya.- Agarro el poco e intento abrirla.- Abre la puerta.

-¡No!- fue tras ella cabreado. Golpeo la puerta con su puño y con un movimiento rápido la volcó hacia él.- Jugaste con mis sentimientos.- La dejo si escapatoria.- Yo quiero un hijo ya y aquí mismo. – La agarro de las caderas posesivamente.- Debes obedecerme. Soy tu jefe.

-¿Ah sí?- le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.- ¿Un hijo quieres?- Se acerco a sus labios.- Espera ocho meses- Le tentó, pero no le beso.- y lo tendrás.

-Amida,- No le salía la voz- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- Se le ilumino el rostro y la abrazo con fuerza- Me has dado la alegría más grande del mundo.

-¡Oye!- Le golpeo- Si fuera mentira, me estaría riendo. No puedo Mentirte.- Acaricio su cabello.- ¿Y ese día no fue el de nuestra boda hace dos años, Kakashi?

No dijo nada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la volvió apachurrar. Ahora no quería separarse de ella.

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...

PD: Si veis cosas raras, es que he vuelto hablar en mi idioma XD El teleriano y todos pecamos de tildes.


	3. Parte 3

**Advertencia:**

Ya hemos pasado la primera década del siglo XXI. Si, es increíble. =D ¿Qué estabais haciendo hace una década? XDD Yo si me acuerdo. Maldiciendo a la gente que iba conmigo a clase. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace nada, con el cambio de año y un programa de la televisión que daban los acontecimientos más destacados de la década.

Disfrutad con la historia. Va ser muy random XDD

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Una Década Amándote - Parte 3**

La esperaba sentado en un banco bajo la gran sombra de un árbol. Se escondía de sus antiguas compañeras de clase. Bien escondidito estaba. Fue su lugar favorito en las escuela. Miro el reloj de su muñeca. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar? Se le hacía eterno. Del interior de su americana saco un libro. Antes de eso, miro en todas direcciones. No se sentía seguro. No le dio mucha importancia. Podía con cualquiera. Se encogió de hombros, abrió la tapa del libro y empezó a leer las primeras líneas.

Llevaba veinte páginas leídas, cuando un coche familiar aparco frente a él. Cerro de golpe el libro y lo escondió de inmediato. Del vehículo salió la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ella lo miro cabreada y extendió su mano.

-¡Dame eso!- Ni un hola ni un beso. Le saludo de esa forma.

-¿¡Cómo! – le había pillado. Se lo entrego sin soltarlo.- Yo…

-¡Suéltalo!- forcejeo con él. Lo soltó. Lanzo el libro al interior del coche y cerró la puerta. El se acerco a recuperarlo.- Ni se te ocurra.- presiono el botón del mano y las puertas se cerraron- ¿Cómo te pudo regalar eso? Aun no lo entiendo.- refunfuño.

-Mmm…-musito.- ¿Dónde has dejado al monstruito?- miro a la parte trasera del coche, a la sillita infantil.

-¡Eh!- volvió a la realidad.- Con mi madre.- Le agarro del brazo.- Ella le cuidara. Cuando se lo he dejado tenía unas decimas de fiebre.

-¿A quién habrá salido?- Hablo por lo bajito- Se llevaran una gran sorpresa nuestros antiguos compañeros.- Cambio de tema fácilmente.- jeje.

-Sí. -Sonrió.- Mira.- Señala a un grupo.- ¡Ey!

Se acercaron a saludar. Todos habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Unos se habían casado y tenido hijos. Otros los mismo, pero divorciados. Unos pocos seguían solteros o solteros con hijos. Unos habían hecho fortuna en el extranjero. Otros parecían viejos de cincuenta años. Demasiados cambios. Pero unos pocos se mantenían igual que siempre.

Hoy celebraban una fiesta de antiguos alumnos. Diez años sin verse. Se contarían batallitas de los viejos tiempos. Desvelarían secretos bien guardados o misterios sin resolver. Sacarían a relucir fotos de aquella época.

Rieron mucho a lo largo de la tarde. Hasta que su viejo director se puso tras el atril. Casi les da algo. Pensaban que iba a dar uno de sus discursos largos y eternos. No fue eso. Dio paso a un video que nadie recordaba a ver visto. Salían todos en el video. Siguieron riendo. La mayoría de escenas eran cómicas: Caídas tontas, equívocos, sustos, bromas y travesuras. Hasta que… La última escena dejo a los presentes boca abiertos. No se lo podían creer. Aunque unas cantas personas empezaron reírse por lo bajo. Por fin llegaron a entender la incógnita del último día de escuela. Los murmullos volvieron como en ese día y volvieron las miradas a Amida y Kakashi. Este puso la mirada que solía adoptar allí. Mientras que Amida se quería esconder bajo la mesa. El director cogió el micrófono.

-Chicos me siento orgulloso de vosotros.- Decía emocionado.- Eso es una década amándose.

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...

PD: Si veis cosas raras, es que he vuelto hablar en mi idioma XD El teleriano y todos pecamos de tildes.

Esto es el final. Tenía que quitar esas ideas de mi cabeza para seguir con el capítulo 4 de "**Cuando el cielo se cae**". Esos ciertos días del mes me bloquearon su proceso y de ellos salió esto. Entiendo que no lo entendías D=. Pero gracias.


End file.
